Mew
by Zarra Rous
Summary: Prodigies are being kidnapped and experimented on. Can John Watson find them before something drastic happens or will Sherlock and the other prisoners fall victim to a mad man... Chapters are drabble length. Quick updates.
1. Chapter 1

Pain was the first thing that the slender curly haired young man noticed when he started to drift back into consciousness. His whole body ached. As he fought against the gray that held him, he started to notice other elements of his body and environment. There was an intravenous line taped to the back of his right hand and another to the inside of his left elbow. He was also strapped down on a chilly metal table and there was the sound of someone shuffling around. Thus he concluded that he was in some sort of lab or medical facility before he tried to open his eyes. Unfortunately that did not help any as his head was also being held in place. All he could see was that it was a brightly lit room with pale grey walls.

'Subject one has successfully survived initial injections and has regained consciousness. Stage two will begin immediately.'

As his veins seemed to burst into fire Sherlock screamed.

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas. This was just a little thing I put together, short chapters but I will update quickly since this is already half done. This was inspired by a picture I saw by mlcamero on deviantart.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he awoke, he was numb. Dull green-grey eyes opened slowly as his considerable skills in deduction failed to tell him any more than that he was laying unbound on concrete and that he was naked and cold. He knew that he had been drugged, but he couldn't seem to think. How tedious. Slowly he pulled his right hand up, so that it was under his left cheek. He was starting to feel the aches of whatever it was that had happened to him.

He could feel the bruise on the right side of the back of his skull where the villain who had snatched him had struck. John was surely looking for him. He was startled by a soft high pitched mewl. It took several long seconds before he realized that the very extraordinary sound had come from his own vocal cords. Vaguely frightened now he mewled again softly wishing for John to come and find him.

What had they done to him…?

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

They did not come for him again for another thirteen days. He had been fed and surely watched, but he was so weak that he could only manage to use the prison like facilities and eat the high protein gruel that arrived every morning and afternoon and drink the provided water. He still ached as he lay there and wondered where John was. He would move the whole of the Earth if he had to in order to find Sherlock, the detective well knew.

His voice was permanently changed now, he could feel it. When he spoke softly to himself or to one of the others, Sherlock could hear that it was still the deep baritone that John favored, but now there were anomalies. That strange mewl was still there when he was upset, but it had been joined by an equally strange rumble when he was thinking about John or trying to comfort one of the girls. If he didn't know that human's could not sustain such a sound he would say that it was a purr.

When they did come he was able to add another sound to his list… apparently now he also hissed like a feline.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

'Genetic sequencing is progressing well. Subject one seems to be responding well to experimental measures. Subject eight now ready for second stage of treatment.'

Sherlock would have scoffed if he could have, however they had used a paralytic on him this time. He did not think that they had liked it when he had bit one of his handlers hard enough to draw blood. That had been two weeks ago. They had treated his jaw to their experimental measures as punishment. His teeth weren't a threat anymore. They had pulled out half of them. At least he should be getting new ones grown in if the Insane One's ramblings were anything to go by.

If his count was right he had been here nearly a month, John must be frantic. A soft mewl slipped past his mostly closed lips involuntarily.

Unfortunately it drew the Insane One's attention. His ratty face appeared in Sherlock's visual range, a twisted smile on his face.

'Ah subject one. You are the pride of this program. I have decided to reward you. Not only are we accelerating your treatments, but you get to see the London news today.'

If he could have Sherlock would have shivered. This rat of a human disgusted him. More pain as a reward… John where are you?

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

He could hear DI Lestrade. How odd…

Ah, yes, the Insane One had promised him the news.

Blearily he turned pained eyes in the direction of the sound and saw a small telly set up on a little box just outside the bars of his enclosure. It was tuned to BBC One he could see. London news would explain hearing his friend here. Closing his eyes in pain he just listened.

'_Is this a threat Inspector that everyone needs to worry about?'_

Lestrade's voice was tired when he answered. Sherlock figured that he wasn't getting proper rest then. _'The kidnappers are not a threat to regular citizens, no. Unfortunately everyone who was kidnapped was a prodigy in some way or another.'_

'_Was someone else taken then?'_

'_Yes. As you can see from the pictures behind me nine individuals have been taken to date. The most recent was just last night.'_

'_Who are they?'_

Lestrade sighed. Sherlock could almost see the bags under the Inspector's eyes. _'The first taken five weeks ago was a detective from London, Sherlock Holmes. The second and third were a set of piano prodigies visiting from Japan, Ishimura Kimiko and her twin sister Reika. The fourth was a visiting physics prodigy, Brian Kestler, from British Columbia, Canada. The fifth was a Russian ballerina, Alexandria __Tereshchenko. Sixth was a violin prodigy from China, Lu Ming.'_

Sergeant Donovan took over the list at this point, as Lestrade's voice had cracked on the last name. _'French chef Pierre Durand and Italian runner Arietta Russo were both taken last week as you know, and last night a Scottish painter was taken. Her name is being withheld until we can inform her family.'_ She sighed softly. _'I do have a message for the kidnappers though from Mister Holmes' colleague. It reads: If you are smart and I doubt you are, you will let them go.'_

'_What are the police doing to find these people?'_

'_We are working with the CIA, Interpol, and the federal police of every country that had people taken. We will find them.'_

Dull. At least John was looking properly, if that message was anything to go by. Sherlock sighed himself as he felt the blackness of unconsciousness creeping up on him again. How boring.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

'Sherlock-san?'

The small voice of one of the Japanese twins woke Sherlock from his nap. There was little else he could do here while he waited for rescue. 'Hai Reika-chan?'

'Anata no daijoubu?'

He wasn't alright, but he wasn't about to tell the fourteen year old that. She was scared enough as it was, though all of them were slowly resigning themselves to this place. Nearly two months of captivity will do that. Rubbing the soft fuzz of the fur that he was growing he stretched, arching his back as he sat up, his new tail thrashing behind him. 'Hai. Genki-desu.'

'Sugoi. Ano, Kimiko-chan no saishu shita. Sono no-tachi ni nani o shita iru Sherlock-san?'

That was a good question and it was one he had no real answer to. He didn't know what was being done to them. It wasn't good that Kimiko had been taken on her own; however she was nearly as far along in the experiments as he was and Reika not too much farther behind. 'Shinpai shinai. Sorera-tachi to shūryō suru toki wa sōhō no kawaii koneko ni narimasu.'

'Hai Sherlock-san.'

'Watashi wa sōhō no chūi ga yo.'

'Hai. Arigatou Sherlock-san.'

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.

(Yes Reika-chan?  
>Are you okay?<br>Yes, fine.  
>Wonderful. Umm, Kimiko-chan has been taken. What are they doing to us Sherlock-san?<br>Don't worry. You both will be cute kittens when they are done with us.  
>Yes, Sherlock-san.<br>I'll take care of you both.  
>Yes. Thank you Sherlock-san.)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Kimiko had been returned Sherlock had been taken again, much to his handler's glee. He couldn't really struggle anymore because they had figured out that he didn't care about himself, but he did care about the others. It was a flaw, but one that he knew that John would whole-heartedly approve of. He would sacrifice himself in order that the others wouldn't be killed. There were ten now. The eleventh had been shot because she wouldn't cooperate even when the twins had been threatened. Sherlock hadn't even known the brunette woman's name. Carefully catching Kimiko and Reika's eyes as he passed he nodded and gave them a tight reassuring smile. He would get them out of there. John would help, as soon as he could find them that is.

The bulky guard to his right chuckled as Sherlock instinctively shied away from the door at the end of the hall. 'Time to get another round freak and this time you won't be walking back to your cage.'

A chorus of high pitched mewling was heard in reaction from the others as they lodged their protests in the only way they could. Sherlock was flattered and worried. He had become a sort of big brother for the lot. He was the first and oldest here. They looked to him to be strong for them. It was an odd feeling as he was bodily shoved into the lab. The Insane One was smirking at him. That never boded well.

'Ah, subject one, how nice to see you today. Time to get to business eh?' He turned away and started to fiddle around with surgical instruments. 'Break his legs.'

Sherlock pulled away in shock as the larger of the two handlers threw him to the ground and held him down. 'Don't squirm you little shite, or I'll beat the blood right out of that pretty little Russian bird.'

Stilling all Sherlock could do as the sledge fell was yowl in agony. John!

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.

Happy Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

At his groan upon waking Sherlock heard the petite ballerina sniffling, her enclosure was directly across from his own and she could clearly see him. 'Ostonovka.'

'Mister Kholms, ty v poryadke? Yestʹ ochenʹ velika bolʹ? '

'YA shtraf Aleksandrii.' Sherlock could barely breathe from the pain from this latest round of torture. The Insane One apparently did not believe in pain relieving measures. He sat up as best he could and pulled himself back against the enclosures wall and stared at his legs. They had been broken and then that _man_ had done something to them after he had passed out. He had woken briefly to the fiery pain of _him_ cutting into the muscle and bone. Sherlock had passed out rather quickly that time. They had done something. His legs looked wrong and his ankle was in the wrong spot.

Human cat hybrids. Who had ever heard of such a thing? John would say it was a bit more than not good and for once Sherlock found himself in total agreement.

'Is this what they going to doing to us too, Mister Kholms?'

Sherlock knew that it was, but he couldn't do anything until his legs were healed enough for him to move. 'Not if I can help it.' He turned his head to look at the tawny headed girl. Only seventeen. It really wasn't fair to any of them, was it. The oldest prisoner other than him was only twenty and a physics professor, if he were to be believed. Sherlock had no use for physics really, not his area after all. But he couldn't let this be their fate too. It was bad enough that they were already showing the signs of the tampering that the Insane One was putting them through. Cat's eyes and a fuzzy scattering of fur was now the norm amoung them. The twins were looking distinctly like human versions of Siamese cats and the others were looking like various versions of tabbies. His own fur was solid black. Fortunately for him it was very fine and nowhere other than on his extremities and torso.

'Mister Sherlock, sir?'

'Yes Brian?'

'How are your teeth doing?'

Sherlock nearly let out a snort at the dull question. What did it matter? They were back in that was all that mattered. 'Back in.'

The Canadian boy sighed in relief, his teeth had been pulled two weeks earlier and he was always asking how Sherlock's were doing. He supposed that all that the boy wanted was some kind of comfort, just like the rest. No matter how dull, growing new teeth did take awhile.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas.

(Stop.  
>Mister Holmes are you alright? Is the pain very great?<br>I am fine Alexandria.)


	9. Chapter 9

The twins had had the procedure done to their legs two days after his. They had been sobbing when they had come back from the lab. Sherlock had actually hurt for them. It was a rather unusual feeling for him. He had spent the hours since purring for them and babbling to them in Japanese about anything that he could think of. Most of his stories ended up being about John.

'Sherlock-san you love him ne?'

'Yes Kimiko-chan.' Far more than Sherlock felt comfortable admitting to anyone who spoke English. 'He is my heart.'

'I think you are lucky Sherlock-san. We will not find love like that now.'

'It will come in time Reika-chan.' He didn't like the defeated tone that the younger twin was now using. It was sad that they were giving up. 'You can't let the Insane One get to you. You will find love in time, and until then I will take care of you two like I promised.' He was already imagining the look on Mycroft's face when he announced his intention to keep the girls, after all who else could understand them now.

'Thank you adopted father.'

'Thank you Sherlock-san.'

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later both Brian and Alexandria had had their legs done, Sherlock growling the whole time as he tried desperately to keep the twins calm. His promise to the girls had been extended to the Russian girl now too. He hated the Insane One, but there was nothing he could do until either he got the use of his legs back or John found them. It was agony feeling his legs knitting back together without any sort of pain medications. But he did his best. Mara, the nineteen year old Scotch artist had taken twelve year old Ming under her wing, and Sherlock had no doubt that she would offer the boy her protection after this. Arietta and Pierre were content enough with making eyes at each other through the bars. They would be fine. The Indian girl Jaya had taken to Brian, so Sherlock had no doubt that she would be talking marriage to her parents when they were out of here.

At least they got to hear the news once a week now. It was nice to hear Lestrade and Donovan talking, though he would never admit it to them.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	11. Chapter 11

Another day of waking up groggy due to drugs. Another day of listening to his unofficial daughters and sister mewling for him. Another day wishing his flat-mate were here with him. John…

This time they had butchered his ears. He just hoped that he'd be able to hear right after this. 'Girls.'

'Sherlock-san.'

'Saiyo chichi.'

'Starshim bratom.'

'I'm fine.' His voice was low and he noticed, tinged with the pain that he was trying to hide. Reaching up he touched the bandages that were covering his ears and muffling the sounds around him.

'It is news day Sherlock. They are talking to Doctor Vatson today I sink.'

'Thank you Lexi.'

Turning his attention to the small telly set up in the aisle he leaned heavily against the bars as he caught his first glimse of his partner in nearly three months.

'_He's not gone. None of them are_.' John's voice was as strained as his face. His lips were pinched and he looked like he had lost weight. '_No bodies have been found and there has been no ransom demanded. However there have been leads found.'_

'_Do tell Doctor_.'

John's smile was thin and tight, his blue eyes blazing as he turned his head to look straight into the camera. '_Sherlock if you are listening M is on his way and I'll be right behind and I have a Browning with your kidnappers name on it_.'

'_Doctor Watson!_' The reporter sounded positively scandalized. Good for John.

'Sherlock-san who is M-san?'

'Watashi no aniue. My elder brother.' Sherlock couldn't bring himself to resent Mycroft's involvement this time. If he was honest with himself he knew that it was because his brother really did care. Good for John getting him involved, he could kiss him… actually…

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	12. Chapter 12

At least the bandages were off his ears now, though they were horribly itchy due to the incision marks healing and the fur that was growing in on them. Another week gone. He had spent it playing with and learning his new ears. They were larger and pointy. It had surprised him the first time that one of them had twitched backwards without him trying anything. But he supposed since they had gone through all of the trouble of destroying his human ears they weren't going halves on this. The Insane One had even reworked the muscles around the ears to make them more feline. At least they weren't on the top of his head like some of those anime characters his adopted twins liked to talk about.

Sherlock would give his new ear lobes one thing though. They did increase how much he could hear in a focused area. They were soft too… John will probably like that.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	13. Chapter 13

Another month gone, Sherlock wondered what was taking Mycroft and John so long to get here. A week gone from the last experiment done on him and Sherlock was worrying. His hands had been fiddled with this time. He hoped that he would still be able to play his violin when this was all over. He still needs to play properly for John after all and it would not do to back out on that promise. Although at least he could stand again and walk a bit, it was still painful however. Four weeks was not enough time for bone and muscle to fully heal he knew. John had yelled at him many times for pushing things after he had nearly broken his wrist last time they had been on a case.

'Sherlock-san?'

'Yes Reika-chan?'

'You think they do to us the hands too?'

Sherlock had no doubt that they would if his turned out the way that the Insane One wanted. But hopefully it could be put off a bit longer. The girls were musicians much like him and Ming, and he knew that Reika was worried that she would no longer be able to play her cello, or Kimiko her piano, or Ming his violin. 'I hope not.' He switched to Japanese as he knew that their captors did not understand it. 'I will get us out of here before they get the chance Reika-chan. You both will play your instruments again.'

Both girls replied with a pleased, 'Hai.'

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	14. Chapter 14

That night Sherlock carefully unwrapped the bandages from his hands and was not surprised to find thin red lines and stitching crisscrossing his fingers. Flexing his hands he was mildly surprised however to see that his nails extended a bit farther out and retracted when he relaxed his hands.

He smirked. Blunted claws were still claws after all. He played with this until dawn came and he was ready to pounce.

As his handler placed his bowl on the ground to push it through the gap in the bottom of the bars he struck, grabbing the burly male by his thin hair and slamming him into the bars. A quick twist and grab of the brutes chin and Sherlock had him pressed against the bars with a broken neck. Looking up he caught Lexi's eyes and was warmed to see gratitude in them. Coming from the culture that she did, he knew that she understood the need for this sort of action sometimes. 'Okay?'

'Da. Ve need help. Go, ve vill be fine.'

Sherlock was quick to pull the handler's key card and deactivate the lock on his enclosure. Opening the door, he pulled the body into the cell and pulled off the long jacket that the Insane One made them wear. Pulling the brute's shock prod off of his belt, Sherlock stowed it in one of the coats pockets and the guard's key card in the other. Stepping out he tensed, this was the first time in four months that he could move freely and he was uncomfortable with the feeling of dread that curled in his belly. Checking the twins, he was gratified to find that they were still curled up around each other sleeping. The others were in various stages of wakefulness, but none showed disapproval for his actions. They each nodded to him as he checked each of them and murmured his promises to them all to be quick in fetching John, and his brother and his minions.

Turning he looked over his shoulder to see the smiles of the others and with a deep breath slipped the door on the opposite side of the hall from the lab.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	15. Chapter 15

The door he had gone through led to a stairwell to Sherlock's surprise. They were underground. He let out a little growl, no wonder John hadn't found them yet. Flicking his ears forwards he was pleased to note that there were no other sounds coming from the stair well. With carefully silent steps he stayed low as he slowly climbed the stairs. A flight and a half later he heard the second guard bellow from below. With a twist he half turned and hissed down the stairs.

'Get back here freak. You'll pay for killing Davon.'

His ears flicked back as he heard the sound of a door being softly closed from farther up the stairs followed by quiet footsteps. Military training, his mind screamed. Which to deal with first? Brute he knew or the military man coming down the stairs behind him?

His decision was made for him as he saw the handler's red face reach the landing below him, gun in hand. The other one was still too far up for him to deal with quickly. So brute it was. Turning fully he prepared to launch himself down the stairs at him, only to pull back with a startled mewl when the brutes hand was shot through and he went down screaming.

'Sherlock?'

His name was said softly, but it was a voice that the detective would know anywhere. Turning he scampered up the stairs as quickly as he could and only stopped when he was standing one stair down from the black clad Army doctor. 'John.' His voice came out breathier than he had wanted, but when the other man threw his arms around him he couldn't help but let out a purring mewl as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's torso. He was here, his John was here.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	16. Chapter 16

'Sherlock are you alright?'

John's voice was quiet as he slowly pulled back from the other man. Sherlock just nodded in relief. 'Is Mycroft here?'

John smiled and he felt as though he could drown in the other man's presence. Oh how he had missed his doctor. His ears flicked forwards as he heard the door above open and close quietly a second time.

'You're a cat.'

He turned his attention back to his flat-mate, the man he had come to realize during his captivity that he couldn't live without. 'Does it bother you?'

John just smiled and shook his head. 'No.' He reached out one hand as though to touch Sherlock's ear and pulled back quickly when he realized that he was still wearing black gloves. 'Are the others here? Any other guards down here that we need to worry about?'

'No just that one that you shot, the one I took care of and the Insane One.'

'Insane One?' John smirked, apparently delighted to once more hear Sherlock's voice. 'His name is Emmanuel Crenshaw. He was a scientist at Warwick University until recently. His theories on human augmentations were rather…'

Sherlock understood what John was getting at, after all he was one of that bastards test subjects. 'Not good.'

John nodded as a black clad commando joined them on the stairs. 'Sir.'

'This is one of the hostages. Request cloths for all of them…'

'And medical assistance.' John looked at him startled. 'Some of the others are still recovering from the forced experimentation and can't walk.'

The commando nodded and quickly relayed the requests as Sherlock pulled John behind him down the stairs. Reaching the now crying handler, Sherlock took great pleasure in pulling the shock prod from his pocket and using it as a bludgeon to knock out the brute. Growling at the unconscious man he pulled John once more and together they went down the final flight of stairs. Once they were through the door Sherlock dropped his partner's hand and bounded down the wide aisle to the twins enclosure where he quite happily opened the bars with gusto.

The two girls were purring when he wrapped them in his arms for the first time.

'Saiyo chichi!' they cried in unison.

A moment later Lexi laughed and called out to him. 'Bratom you are needing to open the other cages too.'

He pulled back from the twins with a smile and a touch to each one's cheek. 'Daijobou?'

'Hai!'

'John, Crenshaw should be through that door.' He pointed him in the direction of the lab and set about releasing the locks on the rest of the enclosures as Mycroft's commando's moved through past them towards the Insane One. After a few moments John signaled to him that he had received an all clear. The Insane One wouldn't be bothering any of them ever again. Sherlock sighed in relief as he picked up Ming and carried him to where Mara lay. He smiled and patted the two on the head as they smiled up at him.

'All right Mara?'

She nodded with tears in her eyes. 'Thank you Mister Holmes.'

'Everything will be fine now.'

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	17. Chapter 17

About an hour later the lot of them were sitting or lying around a medical tent that had been set up just outside the building that they had been held captive in. The twins refused to let Sherlock out of their sight and were clinging to him with all their strength as he sat in-between them. They had all been given plain black t-shirts and pants that had been hastily altered to allow for their tails. The ten of them had no modesty amoungst themselves, but the rescuers had issues with it. Four months of enforced nudity did that.

Sherlock was just glad that John had shown up when he had, he had even brought Sherlock's coat with him. Mycroft had just rolled his eyes in a dignified manner as Sherlock had licked his partner's cheek from chin to ear in gratitude. So now he was debriefing his older brother on what all had happened to them, the only hint of his agitation with Mycroft his rapidly twitching tail.

'So he did nothing else to you Sherlock?'

Sherlock smirked as the twins growled up at his brother. 'No, and because we moved today we prevented the twins and the others from getting their hands done.' He held up a hand that John had rebandaged for him. 'As it is it was still too late for Lexi and Brian for getting their ears done. At least the others were spared that. Legs are far easier to fix after all.'

'They have all declined.' Mycroft seemed uncomfortable as he fiddled with his umbrella. He did not seem pleased with what had been done to his younger brother. 'They have all requested to stay near you, actually. It seems that you have made quite the impression.'

Sherlock nodded as he rubbed his cheek on the top of Kimiko's head. He couldn't find himself caring that Mycroft was seeing him this way, nor that Lestrade had been brought in to be a representative for the Yard and was himself witnessing Sherlock this way. He spared a smile for the Inspector.

'I'm glad you are okay Sherlock.' Lestrade smiled broadly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'Hasn't been the same without you. Anderson was worried.'

He snorted in amusement. He did know the lie for what it was. 'You have a backlog of cases for me to solve for you, don't you?'

The older detective shrugged, 'You know how we all are. Thick.'

Sherlock laughed.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks Mycroft took care of everything needed to keep all of them together, for which he had told Sherlock he expected a favor. Jaya had indeed asked her parents for permission to marry Brian, who had whole heartedly agreed when they learned that he had no intention to leave either England or the teaching position that he had been offered at Oxford. Mara had been granted a quick and quiet adoption decree for Ming. Mycroft had had to pull in favors from his Chinese contacts for that one. Pierre and Arietta had agreed to taking a small flat a few doors down from Sherlock and John, since Mycroft had arranged for them to have permanent visas. Alexandria had been emancipated and was now sharing John's old room with the twins, both of whom had been tearfully handed over to Sherlock's guardianship by their parents. Kimiko and Reika had been happy to know that they would not have to give up their birth parents and had agreed to visit them in Japan for the summer every year.

As for Sherlock he had given up his bedroom in favor of the sofa and had let John have it for his use. He had no plans for that arrangement to stay in place however. He fully intended to share the room at some point, no extra bed needed.

He was careful to plan it out though, couldn't move quickly on this case. So every night after the twins and Lexi were in bed he curled up on the sofa next to John and purred, while John watched his crap telly. After about a month and a reintroduction to his work Sherlock moved up to putting his head on Johns knee. John amazingly allowed it and had started carding his fingers through Sherlock's now shoulder length hair. On night he was even bold enough to start playing with one of the lazily swiveling ears. He had started when Sherlock's purr got louder and calmed slowly when he showed no signs of being upset.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


	19. Epilogue

AN: Okay folks this is the last one. I fell in love with my own story I think. Let me know if any of you would like to see a sequel or a companion piece from John's POV. Love you all. Thank you all for reading and have a Happy New Years!

SH

'Sherlock, come to bed.'

The detective frowned at his flat-mate, who was standing at the end of the couch looking down at him. 'What?'

John smiled slowly, nervousness etched into every line of his body. 'Come to bed.'

Sherlock was sure that he was hearing things. They had just gotten off of a rather difficult case and the twins and Lexi were staying over with Arietta for the duration. Sure he had heard John wrong he asked again.

John seemed to relax and laid a hand on the other man's head, nimble fingers finding the spot behind Sherlock's right ear that he liked having scratched. 'It's time for bed. I want you to join me. We can sleep if you'd like, but I had other things in mind for tonight.'

The detective was stunned, surely what he had wanted couldn't be that easy to get. 'Are you sure?'

John's smile turned indulgent. 'Your hands are fully healed finally as are your legs, if today's chase was any indicator, so yes, I'm sure.'

Pure joy flooded Sherlock's heart as he nimbly twisted and lifted himself off of the couch to catch his beloved John's lips in a deep kiss. 'I love you.'

'I love you too idiot.'

And with that Sherlock quite happily bounded past his lover into what would from then on be their room.

SH

AN: Don't own anything but my own ideas


End file.
